


beaten and broken

by Alien_Insomniac



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Circus animals, Dead Parents, F/F, Murder, orphaned animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Insomniac/pseuds/Alien_Insomniac
Summary: The story of a killer circus hyena





	beaten and broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is really messed up. Just warning you.

A long time back. A lion named scar took over the pride lands with his lackeys. The hyenas. They killed off every living creature and spread there rain of terror all over the land.  
One day a small family of hyenas birthed a pup named hatari who mostly stayed with her mom while her dad was with king scar.

One day a lion named simba came to the pride lands and challenged scar to take his place as king.

As the fight broke out lil hatari and her family tried to run away but then her mother tripped and fell into the flames and ashes as hatari watched in horror of loosing her mother. 

Afterwards she left with her father back to the outlands where she was raised by a group of all male hyenas who teased her for being small. As a pup she was quite scared and depressed.

Then a year later. Another hyena challenged her father to a fight so she can be the leader. When she was fighting him. She pushed him into a river and he was carried off by the waves. Then she went after hatari. The scarred pup tried to ruresearchut was attacked by other hyenas. Eventually she was able to get away from the madness.

She was left on her own in the wild not having family let alone parents.

Then creatures called humans came, attacked her and caged her up then brought her to a place called "the circus". Where she was forced to do tricks and if she got it wrong she would get beatened and whipped.

Then the circus had a show in America and it was her turn to do tricks but she would do it. The tamer went to whip her and she jumped onto him and bit his neck and made him bleed.  
Then she broke out of the arena and attacked and killed other people in the crowd. Afterward she ran away to never be seen again.

 

"Today the police report about a circus animal rampaging and killing other 17 people and injured about 14. Special forces are looking for this animal to bring it in for research and to discover what went wrong with the animal."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was the feral version of hatari's story. I will make the anthro version next.


End file.
